


Love

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy fluffity fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: He has love. Nothing else matters.





	Love

Will lay back against the bank of the stream, looking up at the sky.

Beside him, Hannibal quietly put away the leftovers from their picnic lunch, smiling over at his boyfriend. It had been a lovely day, one that he would always treasure.

Will felt the same way; days like this were few and far between. He felt that he had left the pressures and worries of his job behind him, as though he had shed an old skin for a new one.

Nothing could touch him here, in this private glad that he and Hannibal shared. He felt as if they had made a kind of magic here, a place where the world could pass them by.

He felt happy and relaxed, and that was something he treasured. It wasn't often that he felt this way, as if the rest of the world was far away and he and Hannibal were the only two people in the world.

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to find his boyfriend leaning over him.

Will gazed up into those intense dark eyes, smiling as he reached up to place a hand on Hannibal's cheek. A feeling of utter contentment came over him.

This was exactly where he belonged. Here with the man he loved, the man who he wanted to spend all of his life with, the man who had taught him how to love and to give of himself.

There was nothing else he wanted in the world but to be with Hannibal. He wishe that the rest of the world would simply stop, that they could stay in this moment forever.

Of course, he knew that wasn't possible. But it was still a nice dream to have. A dream that he didn't want to let go of until he had to, until the very last moment.

He was caught by those eyes, by the look on Hannibal's face, by the sincerity that he could read in the other man's gaze. He couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted to.

For those few moments, time _did_ stand still. Will caught his breath, mesmerized by the way that Hannibal was looking at him, by the love that he could see in those dark eyes.

"I love you," Hannibal said, his voice low and husky.

Will's heart leapt in his chest at the words. Hannibal didn't say them often, and when he did, they meant more to him than he could ever put into words himself.

He would never tire of hearing those three little words. Knowing that they came from the depths of Hannibal's heart and that he didn't find them easy to express only made them all the more precious.

He smiled up at Hannibal, his hand stroking gently over his boyfriend's cheek, then through his hair. They would make love here on the riverbank, he knew that. They would celebrate those words.

"I love you, too," he said simply, his own voice soft with emotion. When Hannibal bent closer and his lips brushed over Will's, the world _did_ stop. It simply ceased to exist.

Will didn't hear the birdsong, or feel the soft breeze that blew across his skin.

All he could hear, see, and feel was love. The love that he felt for Hannibal, the love that Hannibal felt for him. That love surrounded him, bore him up into the clouds, and filled his heart and soul.

He had love. That was all he needed to know, all he needed to possess. And as long as he had that love, Will knew that all would be safe and secure in his world.


End file.
